Weird Sisters
by Parker K. Harvelle
Summary: What if Ellen didn't have only one daughter? Parker Harvelle is her oldest daughter, and against all her mother's wishes she's a Hunter with a history with Winchesters. How would things have changed if the boys had been joined by the older Harvelle girl?
1. Parker

**Weird Sisters**

**Chapter 1: Parker.**

**April 15th, 1995,**

**Devil's Gate:**

"So, a hellspawn?" A pretty girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and startling gray/blue eyes or what some with enough literature would call gunmetal blue eyes asked as she sat with two older men, one with the same gray eyes as her and blonde hair cut short beginning to recede. The other was built a bit differently, but around the same age, middle to late forties with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"That's right, does your mom know about..." John, the darker man asked, and the other snorted as the girl rolled her eyes.

"John, you know how my mom gets. We say anything resembling hellspawn and she'll padlock me in my room until I'm thirty." John chuckled and took a swing of his beer.

"You think she's joking buddy, but she isn't," the blonde man said. "Parker, you all packed?"

"Yeah dad," Parker answered the blonde man and John stood.

"Then we should hit the road, Bill," John said placing a few bills on the counter and Bill nodded and stood along with Parker.

The trip was rather boring in retrospect. Parker spent most of it messing with her journal and listening to a CD player in the truck between her father and John. She'd known John since she was a little girl, so she'd known him for almost eleven years with her being sixteen. She'd been six, right after Jo, her kid sister had been born. He'd been almost like an uncle, but more like a friend, a friend who understood her wish to hunt and listened when she wanted to harp about her mother and sister and even her father at times. He'd trained her just as much as her father had in the way of hunting.

"Dad!" Parker yelled as she held the gun in her hands beside John who was staring at her father as the hellspawn entered her father. Bill dropped his gun as the hellspawn entered him and his eyes stared at his daughter and friend who were frozen in shock. "No!"

"Parker, don't!" John exclaimed as he grabbed the blondes arm and pulled her back against his chest, he knew if she got to Bill the demon in him would not hesitate to kill the bright girl. The girl who reminded him so much of his Mary before she'd died. He wouldn't see another woman he cared for die, not again.

"Og no, Llik em retunh..." Parker felt tears in her eyes as she stopped struggling. Her father's eyes flickered between hells red and the gray/blue she was used to seeing. He looked like a man put in an electric chair. "John...kill me! John!'

"Daddy?" Parker cried as John released her hesitantly. She could see the struggle in her father and John's eyes and John looked at the crying girl, the gun in his hands again and held tightly. She knew what he wanted, he wanted forgiveness for what he had to do. What her father had asked him to do.

"I can't...fight it much longer!" Bill raged as he fought the hellspawn for control. Parker nodded and sunk to her knees as John moved forward, and aimed the gun at his long time friend and fellow hunter.

"I'm sorry Billy," John muttered and before the mans eyes turned a hellish red and he begun laughing demonically John saw him smile one more time and he pulled the trigger twice, both entering his head and the hellspawn wailed as it died leaving dead gray eyes staring back at him.

"He's dead," Parker muttered as she let tears fall silently. John knelt next to her and wrapped an arm around her and sighed sadly as the blonde turned and sobbed into his chest. He would forever regret this day, the worst next to the day Mary had been killed. He'd failed Bill, but not only him, he'd failed Parker, Ellen and Jo as well.

**xXx**

**11 Years Latter,**

**Nebraska:**

Parker sighed as she turned the radio to another channel and then another and another. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered with music, it just distracted her but then wasn't that the whole point?

_My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
>Your my reason for reason<br>The step in my groove  
>And if you say this life ain't good enough<br>I would give my world to lift you up  
>I could change my life to better suit your mood<br>Cause you're so smooth..._

She sighed, and made a sharp turn of the wheel to keep from coming to a sticky end, another reason music was not the best of ideas when she drove. As she listened to the song she began humming against her will, it really wasn't her brand of music but then she liked most music, not really having a preference in general. Santana was pretty good, if not a bit light.

_And just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well that's the same emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
>Gimme your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it  
>I'll tell you one thing<br>If you would leave it would be a crying shame _

She was slowing down to turn onto another exit when her cell began ringing and she looked to the side and pulled her phone out of the bag on the passenger seat, making sure to keep an eye on the road as she did this.

"Hello, Katarina Parker speaking," she answered using one of her many alias' to answer. She heard a chuckle over the phone a moment latter and her breathe caught in her throat.

"John?" she asked and there was a grunt on the other side.

"Parker, how you've been?" he asked and Parker blinked as she pulled her car off to the shoulder and parked. John hadn't called her since the job they both had worked three years ago after Sam had left for College. Things had happened that had made things complicated between them, and while they still made sure the other was alive they hadn't really communicated since.

"I've been fine," she said and then shook her head. "Somethings wrong, you don't just call to ask how I've been Johnny."

"First of all, don't cal me Johnny and second, your right I..." she heard him sigh on the other end. "There's been a accident Kitty-Kat."

"I don't understand," she said her eyes practically a bright moonlit blue instead of the usual gunmetal color she was so often complimented for.

"Yellow Eyes got away, he was possessing me and Sam he couldn't finish the..." Parker shook her head.

"You mean kill you! Dammit John, what good would that have done!" Parker yelled and there was a few second of silence before John replied.

"We found it Parker, the colt, it's real." Her eyes widened.

"Real?" You actually found the Colt? Samuel Colt's gun?"

"Yeah, and it works like a charm, but we missed our chance and now..." John sighed from the other end. "The demon possessed some civilian and smashed a semi into the impala. Sam and I are banged up but okay but...Dean...the doctors aren't sure he'll make it."

"Where are you, I'll come to you," Parker said and John chuckled.

"Ellen would hang me by the balls if you just disappeared."

"I don't care what mom...John just tell me where you are," she demanded running her free hand through her blonde hair.

"Sorry, can't do that. I don't want you here, I'm about to do something really stupid but I can't let Dean die." John sighed again. "I don't want you near that demon Kitty-kat, I won't have your blood on my hands."

"John," Parker said, her voice almost begging him to tell her where he was.

"Be safe Parker," Parker stared straight ahead as the phone clicked on the other end, tears welling in her eyes.

"John, John!" Parker yelled and then closed the phone, squeezing it as she made a fist, though thankfully her grip wasn't harsh enough to break the phone. Tossing the phone back onto the seat she leaned over to get into the glove compartment and pulled out another phone. This one had John's cell, or one of them on it.

"You have reached, if this is a emergency please call my son..." She ignored the message and once the phone clicked she spoke.

"John it's Parker, please don't do anything dumb. Give me a call and we can talk about whatever this is, or better yet just drop by the roadhouse. Bye."

"Dammit John!" Parker exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto the wheel in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a new story, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Graphics for the story will be linked on my profile before long and Parker is portrayed by Kristen Bell, and for a better idea of her eye color you can look at the graphics of her on my profile when they're up. Please Read and Review!  
><strong>


	2. No Business, Like Clown Business Part I

**Weird Sisters**

**Chapter 2: No Business, Like Clown Business Part I.**

**HARVELLE, ROADHOUSE:**

"She still up there?" Jo asked as she leaned against the bar. Ellen looked over at her youngest daughter who was gazing with annoyed brown eyes up at the ceiling where Parker's room was directly above it. She sighed, setting the glass down on the bar and nodded.

"She's worried. John and her were close and you know how she gets about a hunt or when she's having to be patient." Jo snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't just go marry the man," she snapped bitterly.

She remembered John and she remembered the fight her mom and Uncle John had before he left and didn't really come around anymore. She remembered John and her sister coming home after a hunt alone and that she never saw her dad again. The point was she was a bit bitter towards John because she felt he took her sister away a lot of the time, ruining the relationship between the two.

"Joanna Beth!" Ellen exclaimed and Jo blushed slightly at the scolding.

"Whatever," Jo muttered. "She has to come down sometimes, I mean she knows he probably won't call her back for months. He never does."

**xXx**

The night had fallen hours ago, and after getting the body away to a secluded place the boys had taken there time getting the pyre set up. They'd never had to set up a funeral pyre before, but John had taught them how to give a proper hunter's burial if and when the time came. They just never realized it would be so soon or their own father they'd watch burn to nothing but ashes.

"Before he.. before, did he say anything to you?" Sam asked as he stared at the flames flashing around the wrapped body in the center. Ever since Jess had died he'd never been real fond of fire, he hated it really and he had to control every muscle in his body to stop himself from trying to put them out and bury his father in the ground, preferably next to their mother's headstone – even if there wasn't any body under it. "About anything?"

Dean stared straight ahead, his green eyes light and cold in the light of the flame. His face was passive and stone like to anyone who didn't know the shorter Winchester but to Sam he could see just how their father's death was affecting his brother.

"No." Dean shook his head a fraction of an inch. "Nothing."

**xXx**

**Bobby's junkyard,**

**One Week Latter:**

One week passed since they had watched their father's body burn. John's death was still fresh for everyone, even Bobby was a bit quieter then his usual self but he was dealing, Sam was dealing in his own way but he was worried about Dean. He wasn't dealing, he spent every moment of every second that wasn't put towards eating, sleeping and crapping to working in the junkyard on the impala.

"You should go talk to your brother boy," Bobby said as he noticed Sam staring at one of John's old cell phones. "He'll probably want to know if you found something."

"Probably," Sam said. "Bobby, do you know anyone called Parker?"

"Parker, you sure that's the name Sam?" Bobby asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, she left a message the night before dad..." Sam choked on the words and shook his head. "It sounds like he called her or something."

"He probably did, but boy I can't tell you more then your dad used to hunt with Parker, it's not my place. They haven't really been in contact since around three years ago." Sam nodded.

"Thanks Bobby." He stood and grabbing the phone left the house while Bobby sighed.

"Those boys are about to enter into something bigger then them I just know it," Bobby muttered. "Especially if it has to do with her."

Sam found Dean underneath his car working on it, though he had expected that. He winced a bit as he noticed the car had really been totaled, a little more than a rusted frame, but it looks considerably less crunched than last time he'd seen it. A little more like a car supposed to a metal sandwich.

"How's the car coming along?" Dean looks down at the ground for a second before looking back up at the car frame above him.

"Slow," he grunts.

"Yeah? Need any help?"

Dean sighs and dropping something heavily he grits his teeth momentarily before answering.

"What, you under a hood?" he chuckles almost bitterly at the idea. "I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?" Sam asks and Dean rolls his eyes and pushes himself out from under the car and stands. Like he didn't know what Sam was trying to do.

"Stop it, Sam."

Sam looks at Dean confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise," Dean says but the almost lifeless tone of voice he uses makes Sam think otherwise, but he leaves it alone for now.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once." Dean throws down a rag he was using to wipe off his hands and he give his brother one of his cocky smirks though it doesn't seem to reach his eyes with mischief like they used to.  
>"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." Dean shakes his head. "What's to talk about Sammy, the man is dead."<p>

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead, your right about that. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened!" Sam argues and Dean blinks.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?" Sam nods and Dean continues. "Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car."

Sam stares as Dean crouches by the car again, getting back to work. He sighs and pulls out the cell phone.

"Well, we've got something, all right? It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." He holds the phone out to Dean who after a look, stands and takes it reluctantly.

"_John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."_ It was a females voice, by the sounds of it around their father's age.

"That message is four months old," Sam explains at his brother's confused look.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah, looks like," Sam answered.

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" Sam shakes his head, he'd already searched it from front to back looking for that name and Parker.

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

Dean nods. "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

"Dean there is more," Sam said making Dean stop in his tracks and look back at his taller younger brother.

"What else could there be Sam?" Dean asks and Sam holds the phone back at for Dean.

"Another message?" Sam nods and Dean takes it and listens.

"_John it's Parker, please don't do anything dumb. Give me a call and we can talk about whatever this is, or better yet just drop by the roadhouse. Bye." _This voice had the same accent as the other yet wasn't as ruff and younger, probably around Dean's age. It was also female.

"Parker?" Dean asks and sighs. "Was dad banging every female hunter he met?" Sam chocked on air and shook his head.

"You don't know he was banging them," Sam said and Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam rolled his eyes as he continued. "Bobby said this Parker chick and dad used to hunt together. Something happened though three years ago and this is the first time they've been in contact. The message was left the night before dad died, it sounds like he called her first."

"That's nice, I'm dying and he's calling his girl-candy on the side."

"Dean!" Sam snapped and Dean sighed.

"Sorry, let's just go. Maybe this Ellen will know something about that Parker chick," Dean said.

"She should," Sam said. "It's the same area code."

**xXx**

Parker sighed as she kicked her jeep's door shut and lifted the brown bag filled with pretzels and some snack cakes which were for her instead of restocking the bar higher up onto her hip. After a week of her constant research on a case close by and her locked in her room worried about John her mother and Jo had practically dragged her out of the room to work in the bar and now she was stuck doing errands. If it hadn't been for the clown case she was leaving on tonight she'd have stayed around for a few more weeks just to give John a while longer to show up at the roadhouse but she was fooling herself if she thought that man would actually show his face around her mother after everything without an invite first.

"This is just great," Parker muttered as she locked her car and walked towards the entrance. "I'm gonna kill John."

"Okay," Parker said as she entered the roadhouse to see her mother and sister at the bar with two men, both rather hot men she had to admit. One, the cuter of the two in her opinion was holding an ice pack to his face, and Jo seemed to have a hard time adverting her eyes from him towards her. "Did I miss something?"

"Where have you been?" Ellen asks and Parker smirked.

"Getting lambs blood for our ritual sacrifice," she said cheekily. "Can't have dinner without it."

Jo snorted and Ellen rolled her eyes while Sam and Dean stared at the new comer. She was a petite girl, shorter then Jo by two inches – making her 5'2 and had long wavy blonde hair like Jo's but her eyes were a brilliant gray/blue color that seemed to reflect the light and were naturally cold yet you could see she wasn't angry just a woman not to be messed with.

"Parker!" Ellen snapped and she rolled her eyes as the boys looked at each other and back to the blonde. She couldn't be older then thirty, if that.

"I had to stop for gas," she said board and turned back to her mom and sister, and the two strangers who seemed oddly familiar after sitting the bag down on the counter.

"So who's the eye-candies?" she asked and Ellen looked at her oldest grimly. Jo looked down with sad eyes. She didn't want to know how her sister would react to the death of one of them only men she respected in life next to their father.

"Park sweeties, you may want to sit down," Ellen said softly and Jo sighed as she saw her sister's confused face.

"Parker these are Sam and Dean, they're..." Parker interrupted her, her eyes wide for a moment before she smiled.

"John's boys," she finished for her sister. "Well I'll be damned."

"So your Parker?" Sam asked and Parker blinked.

"Yeah," she replied and Dean snorted, shaking his head. "Where's you dad? I can't see him sendin' ya way out here just to..." She stopped as she saw the looks on their faces and she swallowed, her eyes growing dark with the shadows of the truth.

"John didn't send you did he?" Sam and Dean watched as the girls expression crumbled and her eyes teared up. "That son of a bitch!"

They all jumped as she banged her fist down onto the bar and then practically vaulted over the bar in a show of great agility and walked quickly over to a rack of alcohol and pulled off a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey.

"You seem to be pretty torn up by this," Dean snapped suspicion in his eyes. "How exactly did you know our father?"

"So he is dead?" Parker asked and the small nod Sam returned made any hope she was wrong crumble to ash and she took a gulp of the whiskey.

"John and I have known each other since I was wearing pig tails and ribbons. My dad taught me pretty much everything I know and John taught me the rest. We've been friends since I was a teenager, hunted together a bit over the years."

"Seems to be a bit more then that," Dean muttered and Parker glared.

"Don't take that tone with me Winchester," Parker snapped. "If I wouldn't take that crap from John I sure as hell..." She swallowed a sob as she realized her good friend and confident was dead and gone. She realized now that the call over a week ago hadn't been something he'd done while wasted or on a whim, he was saying goodbye. "...won't take it from you."

"So does ex-girlfriend have a place on that list of what John was to you?" Dean asked clearly not ready to let it go and Ellen, Jo and Sam all watched with morbid fascination.

"I don't know how any of that is your business but no, John and I were never in a relationship like that." Parker said and then glared at Dean who didn't look convinced. "What, do you want me to say? That I slept with him?"

"Okay, everyone needs to shut up?" Ellen exclaimed, clearly not wanting to branch into what Parker and John had and had not done.

"Sorry," Dean muttered.

"Don't apologize to me boy," Ellen said. "Apologize to Parker."

"Sorry Parker, I'm a bit wound right now." Parker nodded.

"You're a Winchester, I expect this crap from you." Sam chuckled while Dean rolled his eyes at the blonde woman.


	3. No Business, Like Clown Business Part II

**Weird Sisters**

**Chapter 2: No Business, Like Clown Business Part II.**

The silence after that was sort of awkward and Parker was getting rather annoyed since it mostly involved the two men watching her as she downed a bottle of whiskey and the pitying looks from her mom and sister. She had no time to cry right now, and she had to wonder if she had a right to cry over the man? They hadn't parted on the best of terms but when you wake up naked next to the man after a night drinking things become awkward.

They're might have been a spark between them before the incident, she wasn't blind and neither was John but he was over twenty years older then her and that was the reason any unspoken thoughts about the other were taboo. Not to mention she wouldn't have wanted to live in Mary's shadow, and with John Mary was the only woman who'd own all his heart.

But she wasn't mourning an ex-boyfriend or lover – in the common since, one-night stands aside – she was mourning a Hunter, a good man who'd been like family at one point. Who'd taught her everything her father never got time to and had saved her ass more times then she had fingers on both hands. It wasn't like she woke up one day the best damn hunter the world had seen, she'd floundered and almost gotten herself killed enough to become a good hunter.

"Okay, this watch Parker drink herself into oblivion is good in theory but," she began chuckling. "It's rather annoying, so..." Sam shook his head and Dean sent the woman a small smirk which she raised an eyebrow to before walking over to the bag she'd abandoned on the counter and pulling out a box of Twinkies.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get," Sam said looking back to Ellen who stared before speaking.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will," she replied.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked and Ellen looked behind them at a pool table while Parker chuckled and came around and walked over to the figure laying on the pool table.

"Ash! Wake up ya roadie!" Parker yelled almost directly into the mans ear before turning and walking away just as the man jerks awake and sits up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?" he asks and hops off the table. "Kitty-Kat can't you wake me easier?"

Parker blanched as a stray tear fell and she took another swing of her whiskey, making Ash blink. Sure Parker liked a good whiskey or beer every now and then but she didn't drink before seven p.m, never had.

"Ash," Jo said shaking her head.

"John's dead Ash," Parker said and with a shaking hand she placed the bags of pretzels behind the bar. Ash nodded, understanding. It had after all been John who'd nick-named Parker since her first name was so hard to shorten. It had spread, her father, mother, sister, and finally family friends who were not John began calling her this. Those few stupid enough not to fall in those categories and use the name were usually never the same after she was through with them.

"Fuck," Ash muttered. "So, uh I should probably step up that hunt search today."

Sam and Dean looked between everyone and Dean gritted his teeth. The man was _his _father, what right did that blonde have to be so broken up about his death? It was painfully obvious they'd at least had a fling but not talking to each other after three years they both doubted she'd been more then a fling.

"That's Ash?" Sam asks after a moment and Jo smiles, nodding.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius," she says and the boys shrug before getting up to grab a few things from the car. Parker watches as they leave for the car and laughs at the old van they open, it definitely wasn't the impala.

After a few minutes a brown folder is slapped down on the bar by Dean where Sam and Ash are sitting, Dean standing behind them. Jo is on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water and his eyes stray from her to Ellen who is talking to Parker not far away. There words easy enough to pick up.

"Parker honey, I know you were close to John but he wouldn't want you drinking yourself off your ass," Ellen's half whispered words were hard as stone but soft and compassionate as well. Parker sniffs and shakes her head.

"I know," Parker whispers. "Actually I'm pretty sure he'd hang me by my intestines..." Dean snorted before turning his eyes and ears back to Ash and Sam who were looking at him oddly.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie," Dean says after a moment.

"I like you," Ash says.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance. He put's together most of Parker's cases and she's rather picky."

"I heard that Joanna!" Parker yelled from where she was replacing the whiskey she'd opened and drank half of. Dean smirks before he sits and opens the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

Ash looks through it and shakes his head. "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could," Sam says at the same time as Parker speaks up.

"John could." Sam and Parker look at each other and she smiles before looking at the file from her side of the bar.

"He's been busy," she said as she turned a page right side up and looked over it. "Christ."

"Shouldn't you know this already?" Dean asks. "Being such good friends with our dad?"

"Dean," Sam warned and Parker just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Sam, Dean's fine," she says. "John and I had a...falling out a few years ago. Maybe if you ask nicely one day I'll tell you about it." With that she walked away to help Jo with something real quick and Ash sighed.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Does being electrocuted count?" Dean asks but he is ignored as Sam asks.

"Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." He get's up, closing the folder and taking it with him. He doesn't get very far before Dean asks.

"Hey, man?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut."

Ash grins. "All business up front," he says running a hand through his bangs and then flipping the longer part as he finished. "party in the back."

As he leaves, Jo walks by, sending a little flirting smile at Dean and Parker shakes her head as she cleans a nearby table. Dean checks her out tiredly for a moment before his eyes land on the older Harvelle sister who is smirking in her sister's direction, her gunmetal eyes light with amusement.

He had been rather rude to her, and he realized it was mostly because his father had shared some sort of close relationship with the blonde, and he'd never mentioned her. She probably knew more about him then he knew and that pissed him off. Parker's eyes leave Jo and land on Dean and she smiles before turning back to the table. Dean tilts his head slightly as she leans over the table, giving him a good view of her ass in tight blue-jeans and with a shrug gets up to walk over to the blonde hunter.

Sam sighs at his brothers actions though he can't deny being confused and interested by the mystery that Parker presented. Looking back towards the bar, he sees a folder behind it, tucked between a police scanner.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asks and Ellen looks behind her and then back to Sam.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we..."

Sam shakes his head. "No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder."

Ellen looks from the folder to Sam and then over at Parker whose talking to Dean and smiles inwardly. Maybe if she gives these boys the case Parker wouldn't leave s o soon. She didn't like her oldest being a hunter, and now that John was confirmed dead she didn't want her daughter out there in her emotional state. "Uh, It's uh a case Parker put together, but take a look, if you want."

She takes a folder from the wall and places it in front of Sam who looks at it. It has some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

**COUPLE MURDERED  
>CHILD LEFT ALIVE<br>MEDFORD, WISC.**

"Hi," Dean says sitting down at the table Parker was cleaning. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Dean notices almost instantly the sun hitting her eyes through the window makes them appear almost see-through.

"Hi," she replies.

"Look I wanted to apologize. For giving you the third degree about my dad. Whatever happened between the two of you isn't my business..." Parker smiles and sits down across from him.

"It's okay." She sighs. "Look I was serious about our relationship being romance free, John was my best friend, my mentor after my father died and confident. He actually listened to me when I ranted and raved. Had I been older or him younger maybe something might have come of it but as it was things got complicated three years ago and we cut almost all our ties over it."

"What?" Dean asked and then shook his head. "Sorry not my business."

"You're right, it's not," Parker said before looking into his eyes and she sighed. "One night stand, Los Vegas, Nevada – thank god we didn't drink more or we'd have really been up shit creek without a paddle and a few rings." Dean's eyes were wide, and then he laughed.

"Eww, that's just...ewww," Dean said as he tried to push any image of his dad and Parker from his mind.

"Yeah, it was awkward. Imagine my shock when I get a call from him after three years," Parker said and then shook her head. "I'm sorry but your dad is an ass, what was he thinking by calling me before he dies? If he wanted to say goodbye he did a crappy job of it."

"No offense taken, your right my dad was an ass," Dean says and she smiles. Over a few tables Jo is cleaning another table and rolling her eyes. Figures, she'd flirt with the brother who ends up having the hots for her sister.

_Stupid sister and her stupid Winchester fetish_, Jo thought as she scrubbed the table.

"Dean, come here, check this out," Sam calls from the bar and Parker and Dean both look up. She notices her mother is trying to stop a smile from coming over her face and looks a bit too happy and she snarls upon noticing Sam holding a very familiar case file.

"Yeah," Dean says as he stand and walks over to his brother's side.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Parker caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"My hunt," Parker said as she walked over to Sam's other side and the two Winchesters looked up at her and Sam blinked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just been a while..." Sam stuttered and Parker smiled, her eyes lighting up and making Sam realizing she wasn't really mad at him.

"Now Parker, you should let the boys handle this. After all you shouldn't hunt for a while after John.." Ellen spoke up but was interrupted by her daughter's cold glare.

"Ma, don't go there," Parker spat. "That is my hunt, I put it together and I plan to work it but I could always use some company, and help."

"Really?" Dean asked as he smiled at the blonde who smiled coyly back.

"Really," Parker replied and Sam sighed and Ellen sighs and walks away but they all hear her swear under her breathe.

"So, we gonna check it out?" Sam asks a bit confused and bewildered. Parker laughs and pats his shoulder.

"Of course Sam. We'll take my jeep cause no offense but the impala that soccer mom van does not make," she said and Dean shot a look at Sam as she walked away, possibly towards her room.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Told ya it was a soccer mom's van." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Jerk," Sam says and Dean smirks.

"Bitch."

**xXx**

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asks from the backseat. After a rather long staring match he'd lost the battle of who'd drive and of course by some miracle Sam had won the war for the front seat.

"What, you've never seen Killer Clowns From Outer-space, or It?" Parker asked as she looked at him through the rear-view mirror, and Sam chuckled as Dean leaned forward some to look over Sam's shoulder at the files he was looking at.

"Yeah, a clown. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents," Sam blanched some as he looked up from the papers. "Ripped them to pieces, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked and Sam and Parker nodded.

"Right, it's actually not that bad as far as carnivals go. The Cooper Carnivals," Parker said with a smile.

"You like carnivals?" Dean asks and she smiled.

"Mmmhm, love me some cotton candy. The games you can only win with accuracy are nice too." Dean shook his head while Sam smiled in amusement. Turning back to Sam Dean asked.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air."

"Cops are saying trauma, of course," Parker added with a bit of sarcasm in her voice and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean teased and Parker looked over at the younger Winchester and smiled in amusement.

"You're afraid of clowns?" she asked and laughed at the narrowed look Sam sent her. She then turned her attention back to the rain falling in buckets and the road ahead of her. She hated driving in storms. "Damn rain."

"See even she thinks it's ridiculous," Dean said with a laugh.

"Oh, give me a break."

Dean laughs. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Ronald McDonald?" Parker asked. "I don't blame ya there Sammy, Ronald freaks me the hell out too." Sam and Dean both look at the blonde and after a moment her smile fades and she sighs.

"Sorry, uh you don't like being called Sammy do you?" she asked. "I knew that, John used to talk about you and Dean sometimes and I guess I got so used to calling you Sammy..."

"It's fine," Sam said and she nodded.

"Sam, got it," she muttered and Dean smirked.

"Clowns," he whispers with a laugh and Sam glares at him.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!" Dean and Parker exclaim at the same time and Sam looks at her weirdly.

"What, I'm not afraid of flying but I've known some people who got on one and never came back down," Parker said. "Not exactly my choice of travel." They nod and Sam looks at Dean and without another thought to that he speaks.

"And apparently clowns kill!" Dean looks at Sam and then changes the subject.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" he asks and Sam nods.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town," Dean says and Sam nods.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam adds.

"Cursed object, maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them," Parker suggested with a shrug. "Or maybe it's something the spirit died on, a ride or something? Maybe it has nothing to do with the carnival and everything to do with the land."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt," Sam says with a sigh.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job, even standing up to blue eyes over there."

"My eyes aren't blue per-say, they're blue/gray," Parker interjects buts she's ignored as the boys continue to bicker.

"So?"

Dean shrugs. "It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do," Sam says and Parker sighs. John was a complicated man and not as predictable as many thought he was. Knowing him he'd want nothing more then for his boys to have a normal apple pie life if at all possible, family business be damned.

"What Dad would have wanted?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. So?"

"Nothin'."

"So if this brotherly moment is done, we should uh be there within a hour or two now," Parker said. "We'll crash at a motel before going to the carnival tomorrow. How fun."

"You're one weird chick," Dean said and Parker laughed.

"Thanks Dean," Parker said. "Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

**xXx**

"So," Parker said as she looked between Sam and the little woman he was staring down. "How about this weather?" The little woman looked from Sam to her and glared a bit more then she had upon stopping to stare down Sam. She then walks away with a huff and Sam sighs and send Parker a look.

"The weather?" he asks.

"She left didn't she?" Dean laughs as he comes to stand beside Sam after having seen the entire interaction.

"Did you get her number?" he asks and Parker sends him a dirty look as Sam rolls his eyes and asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around as if something was going to jump out at any moment and try to off them.

"More murders?" Sam asks.

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them," Parker says before Dean could open his mouth. He stares at her with annoyance and surprise.

"How the hell? It took me almost an thirty minutes to get it out of them?" Dean asks and Parker smirks.

"I have my ways," she says and then shrugs. "I flirted a little, and I have good fake badges and ID's."

"Anyways like she said," Dean said shaking it off. "Two murders, rip to shreds, little boy."

"Who fingered a clown." Dean and Parker both stop and look at him with repulsed and shocked faces.

"What?" Sam asks and Parker chuckles.

"Wrong words man, wrong words," Parker said shaking her head. "So wrong."

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air," Dean said after shooting the blonde a look and Sam sighed.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Sure, it could be anything but it's bound to give off EMF," Parker said.

Right," Dean agreed. "So we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous." Dean looks around and spots a 'help wanted' sign and grins.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in," he says and Sam sighs when he notices what Dean is talking about.

"Hmmm, good idea," Parker says. "While you two do that, I'll do things a bit differently."

"Like what?" Dean asks.

"Not quite sure yet." She looks at the two Winchesters and smiles coyly. "I'll let ya know when I do."

With that she walked away and Dean sighed as she did, tilting his head to check out her ass in the denim skirt she was wearing over a pair of black fish-net leggings.

"Do you think dad and Parker ever..." Sam made a motion with his hands and Dean looked at Sam like he was nuts.

"What are you twelve?" he asked.

"Just answer the question Dean," Sam said as they began walking towards the sign.

"I know I would," he said smirking and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean looked at his brother and nodded. "She said it was one night stand three years ago."

"So that's what happened, their falling out?" Sam said and then made a face as he thought of his father and Parker. "Eww."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Dean stopped and looked back at Sam. "From what she said it was what happened. They got a bit too drunk in Las Vegas and ended up in bed. Those things happen and actually I'm a bit jealous, have you seen her ass?"

"Shut up Dean."

**xXx**

"Hey, I think you dropped this," Parker said almost two hours latter as she knelt down and picked up a stuffed animal a little girl had dropped. She smiled, her dimples showing through her peach colored and round cheeks.

"Thank you," the older woman with her, around Parker's age said. She looked a lot like an older version of the girl, rosy skin and long dark curls. The difference was the older woman had green eyes and the child had wide whiskey colored eyes.

"It's fine, she's much to cute to have to loose her toy." The child smiled at Parker and as she stood from her knelled position the little girl hugged her legs shortly before moving to her mother's side. She waved as the two left and continued walking, ducking around other families and making a stop at a cotton candy vendor as she spotted Sam and Dean at the entrance to the fun house.

"Thanks," she said as she took the candy and walked over to the two boys.

"Long story," Dean said. "Where Parker?"

"Here," she said as she took a bite out of her cotton candy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Tell me you've been doing something other then enjoying the carnival," Sam almost begged though you could see he was just as much amused as he was annoyed. She smirked.

"Oh yeah, I've been watching for any clown pointers..." Just as she said this a young family walked by them and stopped as the little girl pointed at seemingly nothing.

"Mommy, look at the clown!"

"See, mission accomplished," she said taking another bit of candy and popping it into her mouth. Dean and Sam both look over to see the little girl looking in one direction.

"What clown?" the woman asked and seeing nothing in the direction the woman took the little girls hand and led her away. "Come on, sweetie, let's go meet Daddy."

"So, let's go make sure they don't get clowned to death," Parker said and went to take another bite of candy when Dean tore it out of her hands and took a chunk out of it as he and Sam began walking away. Parker watched for a moment before huffing.

"What is it with your Winchesters and eating my candy!" she called and Sam almost chocked on his breath as Dean laughed at the innuendo they had pulled out of that line.

**xXx**

Parker, Dean and Sam have parked the jeep off the side of a road and hidden it behind lots of bush and green stuff before switching the plates on it to be sure no one would connect it to the break in the night before. Parker wasn't all that surprised that it hadn't been a spirit, but she was also a little lost for what it was. In all her years she'd never come across something like this and she thought about it as she hefted her bag up onto her shoulder and the boys were busy digging out their belongings - including the license plates out of the back.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway."

"Hey! That friggin' thing is my car you jerk!" Parker said as she made her way to stand in between the two brothers.

"It's a piece of crap," Dean said and Parker hit him over the head hard enough that his head swung forward and down and the back of his head hurt.

"Ow," Dean said as they started walking and Sam chuckled.

"My baby is not a piece of crap," Parker said her voice warning them not to go there in the future.

"Bitch," Dean muttered and Parker punched him in the arm.

"Boy your lucky your good lookin', the brains obviously skipped you and went to Sam," Parker said and Sam laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Dean said. "So any idea's on what that thing was Princess?" Parker rolled her eyes.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Parker began.

"What's that?" Sam asked before she could finish and she smiled.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid and unless Caspar the unfriendly ghost is learning new tricks..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, a person?" Sam asked. "Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope," Sam said.

"I doubt John's come across anything like this anyways," Parker muttered shaking her head. Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asks.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Parker's head snapped in his direction and she made a face, paling drastically she began to look a little green.

"Oh god I hope not," Parker muttered. "Kill me now." Dean smirked and laughed at her before shaking his head.

"No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her? I mean he didn't tell us about Parker either and he slept with her." Parker rolled her eyes and punched Dean in the arm again.

"Ow woman, why do you keep hitting me!" Parker laughed.

"Because it's fun?" she asked innocently and he rolled his eyes. "And Sammy let's leave me out of this little survey of who John slept with." Sam looked down a little embarrassed and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Parker snorts and Dean nods casually while Sam lowers the phone from his ear. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap!"

Dean groans. "Oh, god."

Parker looks between the brothers and then sighs. Why did she let them impose on her case again? Oh yeah, they were John's boys and Sammy's eyes were just so...sad and dammit if she didn't have a soft spot for Winchesters. It wasn't like she was attracted to Sammy he just appealed to people in a way that made them want to help and believe him. Dean on the other hand, she rolled her eyes, that boy was obviously his father's son. She had to admit he had a great ass as well.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"Guys, maybe this isn't the best place for this," Parker said but was ignored by the two brothers.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to," Dean said gruffly and Parker by now had stepped back from the bickering brothers.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Dean yelled and Parker sighed as he held her head in her hands for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Dean, Sam! Stop acting like couple of bitches in heat and..."

"Stay out of this Princess," Dean practically snarled and Sam looked at Parker who was staring at Dean with a hurt face before it went blank and she was glaring.

"Don't yell at her," Sam said, while he was angry he wasn't angry enough to start taking it out on Parker. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

"I'm going to call Ellen."

"You're a jackass," Parker said after Sam had left earshot. Dean sighed and looked at her with hard green eyes and she sighed.

"Dean I know you're not okay, and I'm not going to ask because truthfully I'm not up to being your punching bag." Dean snorted lightly. "John was a great hunter and man and I've said this before and I'm heart broken he's dead. I had hoped that he was just exaggerating on the phone that night that he would call me back or drop by and we could reestablish things again."

"Were you in love with him?" Dean asks a little bit of disgust at talking about his father's love life clear on his face. Parker laughed.

"Not even, I told you that it was the alcohol. Yeah your dad was attractive but like I said things between us weren't meant to work that way. I didn't want to stand in your mother's shadow and he didn't want anyone to be a replacement for Mary." Parker sighed. "I did love John but not as a lover. It was complicated and I can't find the right words to explain it but the things I regret are that I never got to see him before he died. But I'm trying to deal. Latter I'll have a good cry, eat more junk food then recommended and pass out for a week before trying to get back to hunting."

"Poetic," Dean said bluntly and she chuckled.

"Like my ma told me before we left and I was drinkin' her out of whiskey John wouldn't have wanted me to drink myself into oblivion or stop living just because he bit the bullet. He wouldn't want you or Sammy to either."

Dean chuckled bitterly. "You know he's gonna kill you for calling him Sammy." Parker smirked.

"Only if he finds out."

**xXx**

"Rakshasa," Sam says as he hangs up the phone and catches up with Parker and Dean. Both of which look back at him and Parker nods while Dean looks on confused.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"Ma's best guess probably. I've read a little about them, enough to know they feed on human flesh." Sam nodded in agreement with Parker's statement and continued.

"She's right, It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"Probably where all that crap about vampires needing an invite came from," Parker says and Dean smirks in amusement.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in," he says and Sam nods.

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Parker suggested with a shrug and Dean sighed.

"What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor," Sam says and then makes a face of disgust. "They sleep on a bed of dead insects." Parker mirrors his expression and Dean blanches almost un-noticeably.

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Either that or our Rakshasas have been watching Jeeper Creepers," Parker muttered and both boys looked at her oddly.

"Are you like a horror movie buff or something?" Sam asks and she laughed.

"You're not the first to ask me that and horror movies happen to be my love affair. Best kind of movie out there."

"I think I like you," Dean says with a laugh and Parker smiles.

"Thanks Dean."

"It makes since though, the carnival now and then before..." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded.

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" he asks and Sam stops and nods.

"Cooper?" he asks and Dean nods.

"Cooper."

"The carnival owner?" Parker asked and the boys nodded. She sighed and hefted the duffle higher up her shoulder to stop it from slipping further down.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." Sam looked at his brother as he said this, once again they were walking, the heat beating down on them.

"You think maybe it was him?" Parker asks and Sam shrugs.

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asked after a moment and Sam nods.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"Brass?" Parker asked. "I have one of bronze and silver at home. Even one of gold but brass?"

"Why do you have knives of bronze, silver and gold?" Dean asks and Parker grins.

"Collecting, not to mention you can never be to prepared. If there is one thing Hunting has taught me it's there is no such thing as over kill, just is it dead enough." Sam snorted and Dean shook his head at the blonde.

"You are one twisted woman Parker," Dean said before nodding. "I think I know where to get one of those. A brass knife right?"

"Yeah, brass."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him," Parker interrupted and the brothers nodded.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, but all right, Parker and I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

**xXx**

"Shit!" Parker yelled as she turned in time to shield her face from being impaled only to have her palm suffered the fate. Dean growled and wrenched the door open before stumbling out, pulling Parker behind him. They finally stopped a few feet away and Dean helped her pull the knife out, cursing the Rakshasas for hurting the girl. Her hand was blood red with blood and it began to bleed heaver after the knife was pulled out and dropped to the ground

"I'm gonna gut that damn thing," Parker groaned as Dean ripped the corner of his shirt and used It as a make shift bandage as Sam caught up to them.

"Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam stopped short as he noticed the wound and crudely bandaged hand Dean still held. "What happened to your hand Parker?"

"Damn thing threw some knives at us, It was either my hand or my head, I chose my hand."

"You know who it is?" Sam asked, at the moment he was upset he just wanted to kill the thing. He'd only known Parker three days almost but he'd bonded with the blonde. It didn't matter to him her past with his father, and it didn't matter to him that she probably had secrets still he wanted to get to know her and he hated that she'd gotten hurt.

"Yeah, It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere," Dean said dropping Parker's hand.

"Well, did you get the -"

"Brass blades? No," Parker said with a sigh. "It's been one of those days where nothing seems to go right."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dean agreed.

Sam nodded and then an idea hit him. "I got an idea. Come on."

Dean and Parker look at each other and shrug before they take off and finally come upon the funhouse. Without much glance around them or at each other they enter the funhouse; as they go through, a door slams between them. Parker groans again and struggle to open it, and a moment latter Dean gives it a try.

"Sam!"

"Parker! Dean! Guys, find the maze, okay?" Sam takes off towards the pipe organ and Dean and Parker look at each other before they both leave to try and find their way through the maze.

"Have I ever mentioned," Parker began shooting Dean a look. "I hate funhouses."

Dean chuckles. "Same here Park, same here."

Sam finally comes across the organ and he grabs for one of the pipes, flinching from the heat. He reaches down and rips a large part of his shirt and wraps it around both hands before he starts pulling off a pipe. Just then Parker and Dean come around the corner.

"Hey."

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asks and Parker shrugs.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asks and Parker rolls her eyes.

"Don't be a dumb-ass," she snaps and a knife flies past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another connects with the leather jacket sleeve of Parker's wrist and pins her next to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean and Parker both yell as they try to pry the knives from the wall.

"This is just fucking perfect," Parker mutters as she dodges another knife headed for her neck. It hits a few inches to the side, a small scratch starts to bleed and Dean growls and Sam pulls the pipe all the way off as Parker finally pries the knife at her wrist out and with skill throws it; luckily it does hit but the area looks to be nonfatal, probably just a minor discomfort for the creature.

"Dean, Parker, where is it?"

"I don't know," Parker calls as she ducks another knife and goes over to Dean to try and help him get unhooked from the wall. One thing about these creatures was they had good aim and strength behind their throws. The knife was wedged in good.

"Bingo," Dean mutters and reaches up and pulls a lever. More steam pours from the pipe organ and gives a vague shape to the invisible clown, which Dean and Parker can now see just as Parker is able to pull the knife free despite the pain in her right hand.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Dean calls and Sam reacts on instinct and stabs the pipe behind him without looking. He turns and sees the it buried in the creatures, blood pouring from a gaping wound. Walking over to Sam, Dean and Parker look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses," Dean says patting Sam's shoulder once and Parker and Sam laugh before all three leave a moment latter.

**xXx**

They packed up and head back to the Roadhouse the next day, Dean finally allowed to drive since neither wanted her to chance it with a hole in her hand. Dean and Sam were already dreading Ellen's reaction to her injury despite Parker's laughs about how it wouldn't be the first time she came home injured.

"What in the blue hell happened to your hand!" Ellen exclaimed not long after the three entered the roadhouse that afternoon, the sun starting to go down though it was still light out. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rakshasas' have great aim," Parker said nonchalantly. Ellen made a face at her daughter as the two boys looked at each other.

"Ellen, we're sorry..."

"Do not tell me you're sorry Winchester!" Ellen snarled glaring and pointing at Sam who took a small step back.

"Mom! That is enough, it's not their fault. If anything they were a big help, I don't know if I could have done this case myself." Ellen looked at her oldest daughter and Jo observed from the bar, a look of fear and more then anything annoyance on her face. It was no secret between the sisters that Jo wanted to be a hunter, but she was not allowed and hadn't gotten the memo that Ellen really couldn't tell her what to do if she left for a while. Parker just didn't want to be involved in that war between her mom and sister.

"Sorry, come on I'll get the first aid kit out and we can wrap it properly," Ellen said and practically dragged Parker away.

"Sorry about that," Jo said after the two had left. Dean and Sam walked towards the bar and nodded.

"It's okay, we get it," Dean said and Jo hmm'd.

"So where ya headed next?" she asked and Dean shrugged, Sam looked between the two and seeing the look shot his way by Jo excused himself hurriedly.

"Bobby's probably," Dean said. "Then I don't know. Where the hunts are I guess."

"I wish I could go." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You want to be a hunter?" Jo gave him a scandalized look.

"What you don't think girls can be hunters?" Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I mean sure they can. Parker is proof of that but I just can't see you out there. It's dangerous Jo, sometimes we never know if we'll come back in piece or twenty." Jo laughed bitterly.

"You sound like Parker and my mom now," Jo said and and moments latter Ellen and Parker reentered, the shorter blonde now had a ace bandage firmly around her hand, Sam had already stitched the wound before they'd started on their way here.

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud," Ellen said as Sam came back to the bar and Parker places two beers in front of them with a smile.

"Damn straight, he always said you two were good but seeing is believing I guess," Parker said.

"Thanks," Sam replied with a small smile. Parker looked at Sam with a coy smile and raised eyebrow and Sam looked from the petite woman to his brother and snorted in amusement before standing and pointing out Jo who was cleaning some glasses on the other side of the bar.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go...over there." Dean watched with slight confusion as his brother left to talk to Jo who smiled at the attentions of the younger brother. Parker smirked and mentally rolled her eyes at her sister. Crushing on the older brother yet liking to have the attention of the younger.

"So," Parker begins looking at Dean who looks up at her and gives a half-hearted smile.

"So."

"Am I gonna see you again? You and your brother are good, it's been a while since I've hunted in a group." Dean smirked.

"Do you want to? Hunt in a group, see me again that is?"

"I wouldn't hate it," Parker said grinning.

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know." Parker laughed.

"Wrong place, wrong time? Possible case of disgust?" Parker asked and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what's to be disgusted about. Your definitely not bad to look at."

"Not many would want to get into something with a history like mine. With John I mean, I figured the only thing I'd be is disgusting to either of you,"

"That's not true," Dean said sitting his beer down. "I get it, you were close with my dad, closer then I want to think about but I also understand. You were drunk, he was drunk those things happen. I don't find you disgusting at all. In fact I find you very intriguing."

"Hmmm, big word," Parker said leaning forward with a smile. "Spell it." Dean laughed.

"I T, it," he said and she laughed.

"So you heading somewhere after this? Maybe we can meet up or something."

"You've got our cells, that'd be nice. Also we'll probably be at Bobby's for a few more weeks."

"Bobby Singer?" Parker asked and Dean nodded. The two smiled at each other and then the back door opened and Ash enters, carrying the folder and a strange looking laptop which seems to have wires exposed on top.

"Ash," Parker said and Ash smiled back at the blonde as Sam nods at Jo once before walking back over to where Dean is with Ash, and Parker.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." Parker chuckled.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?"

Ash shot them all three looks before shaking his head. "Clowns? What the f-" Dean interrupts with a short laugh.

"You got something for us, Ash?" Ash nods and sets the laptop down on the table. It looks homemade, obviously nothing you'd buy in a store.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asks. Ash shakes his head.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"Okay," Parker said not quite understanding the metaphor but finding it amusing at the same time. It was just so Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm," Ash says and gives Dean look as he moves to touch the laptop.

"Do you mind...yeah." Dean moves his hands away and Ash nods and looks between them.

"Hey, what's up, man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asks.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting."

"M.I.T.?" Sam asks, surprised such a person would be able to get in but then he was learning that Ash's appearance could be deceiving.

"It's a school in Boston."

"I think they knew that Ashie," Parker said and Ash shot her a look.

"It's Ash Kitty-Kat," Ash said and Parker looked away and Ash sighed. "Sorry Park, I forgot."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Parker said. "John wasn't the only one to call me that, why should it bother me." There was a few seconds of silence before Dean interrupted the awkward moments.

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asks.

Ash nods. "Si, si, compadre."

Dean nods and takes another sip of his beer, then sets it down. Ash shrugs and picks it up as Dean and Sam get up to leave.

"Hey, listen, if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back." Ellen looked at the two boys and Parker held her breathe, part of her wanting them to stay but another wanting them to go so she could properly break down.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish," Dean says and Ellen nods.

"Okay." With that the two walk out and Parker sighs and turns to leave.

"Parker honey," Ellen called. "You gonna be okay?" Parker looked back at her mom and nodded.

"Give me a few days, I'll be right as rain." Ellen bit her lip, she remembered Bill used to say the same thing after a bad day, month or hunt. She sighed, and cursed John Winchester not for the first time but this time she cursed him for dying and causing her daughter to go through mourning once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I would like to thank those who have alerted this story and the one who reviewed. That was great and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Depending on how many reviews I get by the end will be the deciding fact of how this story ends and if we go into any other seasons with a sequel. Another thing, her eye color, I found a site that gave descriptions of shades of eyes colors and since I describe her eyes as Gunmetal a lot I copied the definition and it's below. Gunmetal Gray has basically the same definition since they're are basically the same thing. **

**Please, Read and Review. The more reviews I get the quicker I update. The pairing is Dean/Parker and possibly Sam/Jo depending on feedback.  
><strong>

**Blue – gunmetal blue. This is a striking comparison that you might use for a man or a hard-edged woman. Gunmetal-blue eyes are cold, hard-looking, and shining. They contain a lot of white in the iris that makes them appear blue-gray like metal. Guns are usually made of steel and when they're polished and oiled, they pick up blue highlights. Gunmetal blue has a dangerous, ruthless connotation. **


	4. Tomorrow

**AN: It's shorter then I intended but here is the next chapter. It's mostly filler and the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully you'll like this chapter though. Please let me know how you're liking the story!  
><strong>

**Weird Sisters**

**Chapter 4: Tomorrow.**

_The the first thing she noticed was she was wrapped around silk sheets, clearly naked and a large arm was thrown carelessly over her waist. Her leg was draped across another larger bodies leg and her head was tucked into the crock of his neck. Inhaling she groaned smelling the slight scent of sweat, musk and sex. The second thing that came to her was a pounding headache and the next was memories. Not many, just a few – dancing with John, drinking with John to celebrate a hunt completed in record time. _

"_Shit." She heard the voice of a male, a well known male mutter from under her and she let out a gasp of breathe, her brilliant eyes widening as she realized just what she and John had done she sat bolt up right, thankfully the arm was removed the moment she began to move. _

_She had a enough awareness through the pounding of her head and brightness of the sun filtering through the windows and hurting her eyes to bright the sheet with her and it covered her chest from view. She didn't care if John had already seen it and from her the vague memory she had she knew he'd seen it, again and again and...again. She didn't want this to be more awkward then it already was. _

"_So..." Parker trailed off her eyes never leaving John's green ones. She cursed herself for getting so damn drunk, but then John had been equally as hammered if she remembered right but then she didn't remember much. John sighed and ran a hand through his almost black hair. He probably remembered more clearly then Parker what had happened but unless he asked he couldn't be sure. _

_He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, and he felt guilty for practically taking advantage of her even if he was drunk as well. He'd always cared for Parker, his closest friend besides Bobby – though he'd not actually been to see the old hunter in person in a few years now – and he loved her but he didn't love her like a lover and even if he had no one could take his Mary's place. It made him feel like an even bigger ass then when he'd been with Kate. _

"_We're gonna have to talk about this," John said rubbing his forehead, the hangover finally catching up to him. _

"_Pinch me," Parker said gaining a amused but confused look from John. "Make sure I'm not having a vivid hallucination or some dream." John let out a laugh as the blonde reached over and pinched herself, wincing as she did. _

"_Afraid not Kitty-Kat," John said and then something occurred to him. "Are you...protected?" _

_It took a minute for her to figure out what he meant and when she did her face practically turned blood red as her eyes fell down, inadvertently landing on John's bare chest. "I'm on the pill, so I should be good." _

_John nodded, and sighed in relief. Of course he knew there was a small chance it could fail but hopefully luck would be on both their sides. _

"_Everything is going to change now," Parker inquired her eyes meeting his. He noticed the they were glassy, almost teared up. "Isn't it?" _

"_Yeah." John sat up making sure to keep the rest of the sheets covering his lower half. "Get dressed Parker, then we'll talk." _

Parker had barely made it to her room before collapsing onto her full size bed which was in the middle of a fairly large room decorated in semi-girly manner with whites, blacks, blues and greens. Her bed was a green, blue and black mess of sheets, pillows and a comforter. She lay on her right side, facing a window and curled in a fatal position as tears came to her eyes.

She remembered the last time she'd seen John face to face and she wished more then anything she could have gone back and made it clear that she didn't want to quite hunting with him and having contact with him simply because of one mistake. She hated that word as well, mistake, it made it sound as if they'd done something awful and she didn't think it had been a mistake just a accident. Though she supposed accident didn't sound much better.

"You stupid asshole," Parker sobbed as her eyes connected with one of the larger picture frames on her side table. It was a golden frame with ivy engraved patterns and behind the glass was a large picture of three people. In the center was a younger version of herself with shorter hair and she had an arm around an older man, John and on her other side was her father. It was taken when she was sixteen, not long before her father had died.

"_Happy birthday Kiddo," John said as he wrapped the petite blonde into a hug before sitting her down. Parker laughed as smiled up at her friend. She hadn't expected him to make it for her birthday since he always seemed to find being out close to or on Halloween pushing luck. As it was her birthday was October 30th, the day before Halloween but her parents always told her it had been a close call since she'd been born at exactly 11: 59 P.M. _

"_Not a kid John," Parker said grinning. "I'm sixteen, finally." _

"_Hmm, guess you have a point short stuff," he teased and ruffled her hair playfully. _

"_Uncle John!" a little voice, younger then Parker but female cried and they both turned in the direction to spot a little girl about ten years old in pig-tails and a jumper running towards them grinning. Her long dirty blonde hair flying behind her and her whiskey eyes light with joy. John laughed and caught the child in his arm, hoisting her up and settling her on his right side. _

"_Well, if it isn't little Jojo," he said and Jo laughed. _

"_My names Jo uncle John, not Jojo," she said almost as if she thought John had really forgotten. Parker laughed. _

"_Really Jo," she said shaking her head at her sister. "So let's go in and open present." John laughed as she began heading for the door with a pep in her step and he followed her. Sometimes it pained him to see Parker, she reminded him so much of Mary at that age. _

Tears ran down her slightly puffy face as she thought of her sixteenth birthday. It was the last time the family had truly been happy to be around John and the last celebration like event they'd spent together before the falling out with their families. She hated this, it felt like a hole had been punched in a part of her heart. She had never dealt with death well, she'd been torn over her father's death, and when her mother had forced John to leave and not come back she'd felt so alone. After that she'd lived by the motto of getting close to others, making friends, hunting with others wasn't safe.

John was different and like a stupid girl she'd thought him invincible, but he wasn't was he? He had been human and that yellow eyed bastard has gotten him after years of hunting and it just didn't seem right, or real. Hadn't she broken her rule though? Hadn't she let the Winchester boys get under her skin, become close to them? She knew they'd be hunting the demon eventually, to make sure the bastard didn't get anymore families like he'd gotten theirs but what if they couldn't do it? What if they got hurt?

"Park?" Parker sat up shaking and turned towards her open door. In the doorway stood Jo who had tears in her eyes as well, but she knew they were for her, not John.

"Jo," Parker said sniffing and wiping away her tears from her red and puffy eyes. Jo looked at her sister with sadness, and pity. Parker chose to ignore this even though she hated being pitied.

"You...sorry, of course you're not alright," Jo said. "I'm sorry about John. I know you loved him...but..." Jo stopped unsure how to phrase or even ask.

"I did love John, but not like that. I've said this so often now I could scream but John was my best friend and confident. He listened, and he helped, almost like a security blanket even if I couldn't carry him around with me forever." She sighed. "I just need time."

"Don't take too long." Jo left, shutting the door behind her and Parker blinked back tears. Was this really helping anything?

_'"You've got our cells, that'd be nice. Also we'll probably be at Bobby's for a few more weeks."'_

Dean's words came back to her and she laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Bobby's, she could go there tomorrow and catch up with the brothers. Maybe, maybe they'd let her tag along. If they did go after the yellow eyed demon they'd need all the help they could get and she owed John and she couldn't think of anything better then to keep his son's alive as long as possible.

Tomorrow.


End file.
